Shenanigans in the Villain's headquarters
by NyanPie
Summary: Just a normal tuft of cloud sitting in the skies of Ponyville. Can't be more innocent than that, right? Nope. Inside, it involves a rock-crazed Sombra, an annoying Skype call with Tirek, and much more. Please enjoy!
**Nyan Pie HERE!**

 **This is what happens when you put me in a long hiatus wait.**

Seeing the layers of clouds in Ponyville by looking up, you would think it couldn't be more innocent. However, this wasn't the case. Up upon the fields of clouds, there was a particular cloud that stood out. What if I told you it was a secret meeting place for the villains? You wouldn't believe me, but then again, you're reading a story surrounding colourful horses with wings and magic.

Deep within the thick layered cloud, was a thicker magic barrier to keep the unwanted away. Who was the 'unwanted'? Well, ponies who weren't villains.

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…

"Shut up, clock." Discord mumbled.

"Okay." The clock instantly grew legs and flew away.

Discord then screeched like a banshee, "TIME FLIES!" at the top of his lungs, and proceeded to laugh like a hyena.

It was the usual shenanigans every villain has to face every meeting. They had made sure the room was protected with layers within layers of anti-magic detector, just so they weren't caught.

"That's the 8th time today…" Chrysalis mumbled, buried under her tangled blue hair.

Nightmare Moon's Shadow, called the Tantabus (the one that turned the fair Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon), in the form of a creepy looking doll which she took interest in (because it's her guilty pleasure),

nodded frantically. She doesn't need to be powerful alicorn to create nightmares, her current form was scary enough.

Tirek was currently stuck behind the gates of Tartarus, trying to regain connection to his iPony.

King Sombra was too fascinated studying a particular crystal gem under a microscope. He looked like a nerdy geologist trying to find rocks to rule the whole world at the moment.

"How fascinating! This gemstone only glows in the dark. Marvellous!"

He shoved the gem onto Discord's face lying on the table.

"Study how this gemstone twinkles at the right angle-"

"AH! MY EYE!" Discord swatted the gem away from his face.

Sombra ignored him.

"Isn't the sparkle unique? It's like a blazing star in the sky!" The king's eyes then shined like said sparkle. He continued causing disruption to the other villains, as he talked.

"Oh, how I **regret** introducing you to a geologist!" Discord muttered, while wiping his injured eye he took out from it's socket with a fluffy towel.

~Flashback~

"THOU PONIES MUST PAY FOR WHAT THEY HATH DONE TO ME!"

The other evil-doers sat behind the gigantic marble table waiting for the ex-king to finish. Tirek was video calling them through Skype, but they muted him out, and they wished they could do the same to Sombra.

"I SHALL SOON RULE OVER EQUESTRIA AND-"

"…." The Tantapus was glaring at him in a teddy bear form.

"YES TANTAPUS, I SHALL THEN BE IN CHARGE OF CONTROLLING ALL THE PATHETIC PONIES THAT ART BELOW ME!

Chrysalis rolled her eyes and said, "That's MY job, you idiot." "THEN WHAT IS THOU POINT OF HAVING SO MANY VILLAINS THEN?!" Sombra cried.

"Listen Sombra, why don't you find something else to do? You love gems, right? Why don't you become one of those rock scientists or something?"

"Yes, I did before, in fact. When I was just a foal, my mother introduced me to-"

Discord interrupted him with a "Okay, that's nice. But I'm afraid I am not interested in your life story, just do something that doesn't involve you talking."

"YES SIR DISCORD, I SHALL TAKE PART IN THE ART OF ROCK STUDYING."

Discord then waved him off with his paw. "Sure, whatever. Just please GO!"

"I guess today's meeting is over now, I can finally wash my clean dishes." He sighed.

The next meeting involved Sombra wearing big, nerdy glasses and a huge, dopey grin.

~End Flashback~

Discord cringed at his own action which made his fellow babbling comrade twice as "babbley" (if that was a word).

"THIS IS SO BORING! BORING! BORING! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS, ANYWAY?!" Chrysalis cried suddenly, as she smashed her head on the cold table again and again like she does every meeting.

"Because! We must regain our reputations as ex-villains! Even if we're already defeated." Sombra replied, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the phone ringed out the signature Skype call tune. All of the villains there looked at the screen, and their hearts dropped.

It was Tirek.

"You answer the call!"

"No way! I did that last time. Why doesn't HE do it!"

"Never! I will and shall not participate in listening to his pointless speech!"

"We're gonna mute him out anyway, please answer it!"

"…"

"He is going to notice we have not listened to him!"

"What if we don't answer it?"

"If you want this phone ringing 67 times with this stupid song, then sure!"

"I'll answer it!" A voice hollered. Everyone relaxed.

"That will be fine." Sombra then continued on with his research.

Discord smiled and closed his eyes, and laid his arms behind his head.

The creepy d- er, _Tantapus_ was too busy hiding behind chrysalis, hoping the new update of the iPhone didn't include x-ray features. With technology these days, you never know.

As the connection started to work, There was an angry Tirek staring at the screen.

"WHY- (glitch)...AVEN'T YOU- (glitch) ..PLYING TO- (glitch) ...CALLS LATELY?!

"It's nice seeing you Tirek! Technically it's not, since you've been destroying my home and I **really** hated that part when you sucked away all our magic from us, it felt really tingly and tickley! Oh, that reminds me-"

While the pony was chatting away, The reaction was clear on video. "(insert manly gasp here) YOU!- (glitch) ONE OF TH- (glitch) PONIES WITH HUGE HAIR THAT BANISHED- (glitch) HERE! THE ONE WITH THE NAME OF-"

"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie pie chirped cheerfully.

"LIES! THE REAL NA- (glitch) -IS PINKAMINA DI-(glitch) -PIE!"

Pinkie Pie just giggled, and proceeded to reply with her signature: 'Okie Dokey Lokie!'. A few seconds later, Pinkie Pie's bubbly face turned dead serious. "By the way. I wouldn't have come all the way up here to just cause you all trouble."

"Good, so you're just gonna leave? Please go." Chrysalis muttered.

"No, silly billy!" Pinkie Pie giggled. Her face reverted back to serious mode. "I want to make a deal with you."

Tantapus then pointed to the deck of Monopoly cards on the table.

Pinkie face palmed."No! I meant a DEAL deal. A DEAL to make you all rule over Equestria!"

Everyone's (except Sombra's) ears perked up. Pinkie smirked, signalling that she knows majority in the room was interested.

"Nah, I'd rather just study rocks."

Everyone ignored that comment.

"….How- (glitch) -should we know we should- (glitch) -trusting you?" Tirek said, suspicious.

"Easy! Everyone's been treating me like some stupid pony! They keep on underestimating me in everyway. I will have my revenge on them, I SWEAR! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA-" Pinkie stopped to look at the ponies in front of her. "Did ya like my evil laughter?" Discord, Tantapus and Chrysalis held up signs that had a 10 or above. Pinkie pie smiled, showing her satisfaction. Breathing in a deep breath, she continued laughing "HAHAHAHHAHA!" A giant Thunder crashed behind her, electric shocking everyone.

As Pinkie Pie shook her head out of confusion, she continued. "And I Pinkie promise that I will not not try to be not trying to not not break your deal!"

Everypony was staring at the pink pony. Dumbfounded. Even this manage to pry Sombra away from his rock studies.

They continued staring, before Discord broke the silence, screaming. "..ARGH! WHY PINKIE PIE? YOU'VE DEFEATED MY LEVEL OF CONFUSING PONIES! …Oh, and can you repeat it again?"

"I Pinkie promise that I will not not try to be not trying to not not break your deal!"

"Not…not..not….WHAT'S THIS ABOUT KNOTS?!" Chrysalis once again banged her head on the table.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Tantapus was finally speaking, but it was muttering things that everyone couldn't hear, because it was muffled by it's cotton hands. By now, the Skype call was already disconnected.

"This proves that I am cabable of being a villain! Please trust me, PLEASE!" Pinkie pleaded.

"Fine, whatever. I'm too tired to even be interested in taking over Equestria anymore. Let's continue next meeting." Chrysalis sighed. And with that, she glanced at her watch. "Oh! I'm late for tea time at 2am with Fluffle Puff©, see you dorks later." As she swung open the giant doors, she sighed. "As if my day can't get any worse."

The others followed her outside, and it seems as if there were hundreds of royal guards holding spears, surrounding their innocent and small tuft of cloud. There were even helicopters, for pete's sake! How paranoid could they all be?

Princess Luna landed gracefully before them, but with an angry expression woven on her face. "IF THOU ART TO HATH A STUPID MEETING ON THIS WEATHER CLOUD, THOU SHOULD HATH SOUNDPROOFED IT!" She boomed. "..You art convicted of tampering with the weather clouds, causing havoc for all the ponies under you, and doing suspicious things in a cloud. So all of you art to have a meeting with the judge. Thou hath the right to remain silent, and everything you say now will be used against you."

As the royal guards carried them away, the villains were screaming, not because of their capture, but because of what they might miss during their times in jail.

"NOOO! AT LEAST LET ME HAVE ONE LAST TEA TIME WITH MY DEAR FLUFFLE PUFF©! LET ME GOOOooo…" Chrysalis cried.

"You got the wrong pony! I'm just a normal pony that studies rocks! Here, look at this piece of mineral, it's called AMETHYST!"

Until their sounds were muffled out, Luna personally flew over to Pinkie Pie, and spoke. "Thank you, element of generosity for helping us capturing the lousy villains. You art the only pony who was suitable for the job of distraction! But we do have one question to ask you."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "I'm the element of Laughter, silly! But go ahead and ask your question."

"I don't know how to put this but.." Princess Luna hesitated for a moment, before saying: "How did you get past that magic forcefield?"

~End :D~

 **I'll leave the rest of the story for you to decide XD But by the way, how did Pinkie even get on the cloud? I don't even know.**


End file.
